1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding stall for restraining animals whilst feeding.
Feeding stalls are used for controlling animals when they are feeding side-by-side from, for example, a trough.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known stall comprises a pair of upright grids respectively positioned either side of the feeding animal and a rear gate which is liftable to allow the animal to enter or leave the device. The front of the apparatus may be closed by another grid or by a feed dispenser. Using a plurality of such stalls, several beasts may be positioned side by side for feeding. The stalls effectively prevent aggressive behaviour between the animals.
The aforementioned known apparatus takes up a significant amount of space which therefore cannot be used for the animals to rest together or to move about freely. Also, because the animals cannot turn around in the restraint, when the rear gate is lifted, they have to back out. This tends to make the animals fractious.